


Late Nights

by ranichi17



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Despair, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, WAFF, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichi17/pseuds/ranichi17
Summary: Sagishi convinces Ryouta to sleep. For once.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikarinchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinchan/gifts).



“We can’t keep this up forever, you know.”

Ryouta snapped up from where he was slouching to see the computer screen better. “W–What?”

 _“This,”_ Sagishi said, gesturing at the entire dorm room from where he was standing in the doorway.

Ryouta blinked, still facing the screen but now leaning on his chair’s backrest. “Huh?”

“It’s 11 pm. Have you even moved from that chair since I brought you dinner?” Sagishi sighed. “Which you barely touched, by the way,” he continued, turning up his nose at the sight of the half–finished takeout before sinking into the chair at the side of Ryouta’s work table. Not even half–finished, since it looked like Ryouta stopped eating and went back to work as soon as Sagishi left the room a few hours ago.

“Oh,” Ryouta said, dropping his stylus to pinch the bridge of his nose and ward off the headache he’s been ignoring the entire day. “Sorry.”

“Take your meds. Rest. Your project can wait until tomorrow,” Sagishi said, already nudging the pill bottle and a bottle of water closer to Ryouta.

_“But—”_

“You can’t bring hope to people if you’re dead, Mitarai Ryouta. Go to sleep.”

“I suppose…” Ryouta mumbled, failing to stifle a yawn. “You really think I can bring hope to people with this?” he asked suddenly, whipping his head to face Sagishi as he realized what Sagishi had just said.

“You’re the Super High School Level Animator, what else can your anime inspire in people?” Sagishi said, attempting to hide the smile pulling at his lips. “Now, are you going to bed on your own or do I have to carry you to it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in canon, sometime between Zetsubou 5 and 6, and we all know how that particular story ends.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable version here.](https://ranichi17.tumblr.com/post/163678820939/how-about-10-with-sagishi-and-mitarai)


End file.
